STF-Clan
(STF)-Clan [Shift of the Fire Games: Star Wars Battlefront 2 Gegründet: 15.08.2006 Homepage: http://www.stf-home.de.tl/ Willkommen auf der Wiki-Seite vom Gameclan... of the Fire der am 15.08.2006 von Deni und Oliver Rathjens und nach der Umstellung am 20.9.2009 von Oliver Rathjens und Michi gegründet wurde. History: Ich will euch ein bisschen was über unseren Clan erzälen und wie er aufgewachsen ist. Es begann damit das der Gründer battlefront 2 Gespielt hat. Damals lernte er dann einen anderen Spieler kennen. Der andere Spieler hieß Alex. Sie spielten lange zeit zusammen bis sie beschlossen einen Clan zu Gründen. Dieser Clan sollte STF heißen (Staffel-flugs-Clan).am 16.04.08 eröffnete der Gründer den ersten Membersuche-Server. (STF Membersuche). Es kam ein Spieler in den server der Niki hieß. Mit ihm beschlossen wir eine woche später Teams zu bilden. (die ST1 -ST5 Teams).Unser Clan wuchs schnell und schon 3 Monate später hatten wir die ersten 20 FWs gewonnen. Wir bemerkten schnell das wir ein starker Clan sind und das mann sich immer auf einen Member im Game verlassen konnte. Einige zeit später waren unsere ST Teams unschlagbar wir lernten schnell zu verstehen wie die Feinde denkten oder welchen Schritt sie als nächstes machen würden. Wir beschlossen dann unseren Clan in 2 Hälften zu teilen. Die eine hälfte waren die Special-Teams und die andere Hälfte waren weiterhin die ST-Teams.Anschließend waren die ST-Teams zu klein und wir haben noch 4 weitere ST-Teams eröffnet. Langsam aber sicher wurden viele Member des Clans Inaktiv und sind nicht mehr zu den Meetings gekommen. Daraufhin war der Clan ungefähr ein halbes Jahr Inaktiv.Bis Wir einen neuen Member bekommen haben. Dieser dauerhaft treue Member hieß Michi. Mit ihm zusammen hat der Gründer die bedeutung des Clans geändert. Von nun an hieß der Clan Shift of the Fire. Die kurtzform STF blieb dennoch. Mit diesem Member zusammen wurde dann das Jet-Team gegründet. Was zu dieser Zeit noch im Aufbau ist. Der Clan STF denkt immer noch an seine Brüder die Seite an Seite zusammen Siege erungen haben und kills kassiert haben. In gedenken und Liebe an: STFAlexST1 STFtwistST1 STFamokST1 STFteamköderST1 STFmichelleST1 STFJonasST1 STFjanST1 Außerdem in gedenken an unseren verlorenen Bruder Lennard der in der Schweiz an einem Auto-Unfall gestorben ist. Im zur Ehre wird sein Rang ST2c nicht mehr vergeben. Join Us! and Win!: Hallo Du!! Ja genau du der das hier gerade ließt.!!:) Du willst unserem Clan Beitreten?? Dann melde dich bei gelegenheit bei den Clanbetreibern/Gründern(wenn du 14 oder Älter bist).!! Wenn du dann lust hast wird dich jemand testen ob du die von uns gestellten Ansprüche erfüllst. und wo du bei uns reinpasst. P.s. unser Clan verlangt keine Mitgliedsbeiträge oder andere Gelder. Hier sind die Adressen wo du dich melden kannst. 1. MSN: xx_oliver@hotmail.de 2. Facebook: Oliver Rathjens 3. Skype: oliver_rathjens 4. Netlog: oliver_rathjens Wir wünschen dir noch viel spaß beim Spielen und sehen dich dann hoffentlich bald als neues Mitglied in unserem Team. ' ' Projekte: Wir haben vor unseren Clan zu vergrößern. Wir wollen das immer mehr Menschen die Star Wars Battlefront 2 spielen die Möglichkeit haben mit unsererm Clan Spaß zu haben. Youtube Channel: www.youtube.com/user/ShiftoftheFire